Destiny, Life and Love
by yumeyana
Summary: They met by destiny, separated by life... but could love reunite them... somewhere out there?


**Author's Notes:** There I was, looking at the full moon outside my window when this came to me. The song seemed so appropriate that I couldn't help but put it in. This is my Valentine's Day special for this year. I hope you all like it. 

**Dedication:** This is to my editor-slash-sister, Reeza who has always been there to support me. To Heiko, my dearest cousin, who will love to read this after her temporary monk-hood from yaoi. To the whole GBS, thank you for respecting my opinions. To all my friends, in the net land and in school; to all who read my works… **Happy Valentine's Day!**

--*--*--

**_Destiny, Life and Love_**

_Two figures faced one another; each had a melancholic look on his face. One was trying to push the tears that were trying to fall down. The other was just letting them fall. It was time for farewell and although they have prepared themselves for this day, the sadness still seemed to loom over them._

_One smiled, the other following soon after. One took a step back and turned around, the other doing the same almost simultaneously. Going separate ways without saying a word and yet promising something to each other.   _

_Somewhere I know… we will meet again._

--*--*--

The winds were blowing quite fiercely in Greed Island as a white haired boy sat alone on the grass near the place he was staying with his friend. It had been a while since he had entered the game and he had learned more than he thought he would've. His friendship with his best friend had been better and there wasn't any dull moment whenever they were together. And yet he knew there was someone missing in his life.

More specifically a blonde blue-eyed boy who he knew might be somewhere in the other side of the globe. And hopefully, was thinking about him, too. 

**_Somewhere out there_**

**_Beneath the pale moonlight_**

**_Someone's thinking of me_**

**_And loving me tonight._**

It had been so long since he vowed they would meet again and now, the possibility of doing so was getting smaller by the minute. If only he knew how to get out of this game, he thought. 

How many nights had he spent like this – cold, alone and lonely? How many nights had he wished on the stars to see his beloved once again? How many nights had he dreamed in vain, wishing that he'd suddenly appear before him?

Countless.

And yet, he didn't stop. Because he knew that somewhere out there, there was someone wishing for that same wish. Someone who he knew was still there, waiting for the opportune time for destiny to make them meet once again.

"So there you are…" a voice said from behind him.

The young boy smiled, recognizing his best friend's voice.

"You've been looking for me at the wrong places again, eh Gon?"

The other boy just smiled and turned his eyes to the star-filled sky that held his best friend's gaze.

"You're thinking about him again?"

A nod.

Gon sighed. "Shimpai suru nai, Killua. I'm sure that he's there, waiting for that time you'd meet again."

Killua smiled. "Aa…"

_I know, Gon. But I sure hope that it's soon._

--*--*--

Day and night. 

Night and day.

These two phases of the day reminded him so much of his friends. 

The day reminded him of Gon and Leorio. Of Gon's free spirit, warmth and overflowing energy that reminded him of the sun's warm rays of light. Of Leorio's hot temper that reminded him of the heat the sun.

But the night reminded him of one person only. 

Killua.

The moon reminded him of the boy's platinum white hair – the way it would shine under the moonlight. The stars reminded him of the way the boy's eyes would shine everytime they were together. The night in general reminded him of the young boy – its mysteriousness, its being romantic, its complete silence.

It was another Killua-less night, one that he had almost got used to ever since that farewell. With double emphasis on _almost_.

How could I ever get used to a night without him when the night constantly reminds me of him?

Somewhere out there 

**_Someone's saying a prayer _**

**_That we'd find one another_**

**_In that big somewhere out there._**

Tears were about to fall from his eyes when someone entered the room connecting to the veranda where he was. He quickly tried to compose himself before turning around. But as he caught sight of the person who came in, he knew that it was fruitless.

"Senritsu…"

His friend smiled, knowing and hearing what was in his heart. 

"Don't mind me," she said as she sat on the piano bench and played.

He smiled at the melody coming from Senritsu's skilled fingers. She was playing something that always soothed his emotions. A melody that seemed so fluid and smooth.

Something that reminded him of how Killua moved… so fluid… so full of grace. 

Killua…

He knew that the boy could be anywhere right now, having another adventure with Gon. Killua was young and free-spirited, something he had always liked in the boy. He had always considered it destiny that Gon and Killua met on that Hunter Exam and destiny again worked to bring them together.

He had trusted destiny so far and it had never failed him… so far that is.  

He knew he'd wait for the right time … that destined time when they'd meet again. But until when will he wait? What if that destined time would never come? What would he do then?

He shook his head. No. He had to trust that they'd meet again. He'd have to trust it.

Kurapika closed his blue eyes and prayed. Prayed that he'd have enough courage to keep on believing in destiny. Prayed that Killua was alright wherever he was. Prayed that he'd get to keep that promise he vowed to keep when they went their separate ways. 

… A vow to meet with each other again.

… Someday.

--*--*--

**_And even though I know how very far apart we are_**

**_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_**

He was alone again, this time in the gardens. He was thinking about him again as he gazed at the stars that hovered above him. He thought of counting the stars and making a wish on every one of them. He wished Killua was thinking about him. He wished the boy was missing him the way he did. He wished for a lot of things. He even wished that they were doing the same thing – wishing on a star – no matter how childish it may be.

He tore his gaze from the sky to look at his cell phone. Scrolling through his messages, he saw the last SMS Killua sent.

_When you get back, we'll meet again where it all started._

Where it all started… in York New City.

But where was he now? He was in Provence, a million miles away from where everything started. And the Nostrads showed no sign of wanting to leave the country.

What was that quote he read in one of Neon's comics? 

_"Sometimes, what destiny unites, life divides."_

How ironic life is!

"Kurapika…"

He almost jumped at the sound of Senritsu's voice. He had been too deep in thought to notice her coming.

"Is it just the ambience of the place – this being one of the most romantic cities in the world – or is because love is really a power that can conquer even the most powerful nen?"

There was a smile on Senritsu's lips that told the blonde boy that there was a red tint on his cheeks that gave away what he was doing a while ago.

"Ok, Senritsu. You caught me… again. Can you blame me?"

She shook her head. "No. And I think it's better to see you like this than to see you full of hatred."

"Aa…"

"By the way, you're needed upstairs. Neon-san's father sent me to call you."

He sighed before resuming his business façade. After all, he was still the Nostrad's top guard. He needed to be just that especially in front of his boss. 

He nodded at Senritsu and turned around to take his leave. He took one last glance at the velvety sky that seemed to be adorned by a myriad of jewels, then walked away, his wishes still in mind.

He reached his master's room in no time. He knocked three times, announcing his presence.

"Come in."

He opened the door and soon found himself face to face with Neon Nostrad and her father.

"You called for me?" he asked.

He nodded. "Neon wants you to accompany her."

_Please not on one of those dances or shopping sprees again!_ He thought exasperatedly.

"Where?"

Neon smiled at him. "York New City. We're going back, Kurapika-kun."

--*--*--

**_And when the night winds start to sing a lonesome lullaby_**

**_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_**

A hopeful smile graced Killua's features as he plopped on his bed. 

He and Gon were helping the other players as they always did, when suddenly they came across a few Ryodan members – Shalnark, Shizuku and Coltopi, if their memory served them right – walking around the area. They stealthily followed the trio and found out a lot of things.

One of them was Shalnark's theory. That Greed Island was still somewhere in the real world. That Greed Island was still somehow connected to a place in the real world. More specifically, York New City.

The wind was humming a lonely tune, one that Killua had often heard in these parts of Greed Island. It was a tune that often evoked his loneliness. But now, its magic didn't seem to affect him. 

He was still in the same world as Kurapika's. That thought kept ringing in his head. And that thought kept him happy. 

Somehow the possibility of getting out of the game seemed a little clearer now. 

The door of the room where he was staying in opened slowly. It was Gon, freshly showered, whistling a happy tune.

"You're turn," he said.

Killua got up, continuing the tune that Gon had been humming a while ago. The spiky haired boy's eyebrow rose at what Killua did. 

"You seem real happy."

Killua turned to Gon, a bigger smile on his face. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Gon shook his head, a smile on his face too. "I presume we'll be up early tomorrow morning to find the portal Shalnark was pertaining to?"

"You guessed right, Gon!" he replied before heading to the showers.

Gon's smile remained there as he watched his friend's back. Killua's spirits were lifted up the moment they heard what the blonde Ryodan member had said. It was something good since his best friend's spirits had been down since they realized that they were getting nowhere close in finding the way out. And that had been more that had been more than two months ago. 

The spiky haired boy dropped his towel on his bed and walked towards the window. He gazed at the stars above them. He knew that Killua had been wishing on them and he, himself, wished one thing for Killua.

That someday, somewhere out there, his two friends would meet again.

--*--*--

**_Somewhere out there_**

**_If love can see us through (love will see us through)_**

**_Then we'll be together_**

**_Somewhere out there_**

**_Out where dreams come true_**

It had been three months already since Kurapika accompanied Neon on the island adjoining York New City. Three months and still no Killua. 

He was beginning to lose trust in destiny. 

But still, Kurapika wanted to believe that there was still a force more powerful than fate. That love would be able to conquer the irony of life. That love would be powerful enough to make them meet again.

He sighed and looked up at the starry sky. 

_Killua, where are you?_

"Are you sure this is _the_ portal?"

"You doubt me?"

"It's been three months, Killua! And still we haven't found it!"

"I know, Gon! You don't need to tell me that! You know how much I want to get out of here!"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that…"

The platinum haired boy smiled. "I understand. No food, uncomfortable shelter… not something that could give you a nice mood, right?"

The other returned the smile. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Kurapika-kun, we need to go."

The Kuruta turned around to face his boss' daughter, lonely eyes hooded behind his hair.

"Hai. Wakarimashita wa."

It was a dark and creepy path, but nevertheless, two young boys trudged on. Their spirits were gradually falling but they knew they had to hold on and keep on going. They just had to…

"Gon, I see a light!"

"A light?"

"Yeah! I think we've found it!"

_Kurapika, I'm coming home!_

He was taking one last look at the place he might not see for sometime. Honestly, he didn't want to go. Not just yet. He still wanted to cling on that hope that Killua was coming. That he would appear any moment now and smile at him. 

Yes. He really wanted to believe that. 

But they were already leaving. 

"Kurapika-kun…"

He turned towards her, eyes pleading for the first time.

"Can't we wait just a second longer? I know he's coming. Onegai, Neon. I've never asked you for anything…"

She was just about to answer when something from above blinded them.

Kurapika's first instinct was to protect Neon. Neon's first instinct was to run away from the sight.

"WAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Kurapika's eyes shot wide. _Kono koe wa…_

But before he could think of anything else, something dropped on him which made him and whatever dropped on him, fall on his butt. Something dropped a few meters beside him, too. 

Kurapika quickly adjusted eyes to the light and soon he found himself staring straight into a familiar pair of silvery blue eyes.

His own blue eyes widened.

"KILLUA!"

There was a string of 'thank you's and explanation getting ready in his head. The platinum haired boy hadn't really recovered from the fall when he heard his name being called by a voice he hadn't heard for so long. He opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into a pair of deep ocean tinted eyes. 

"KURAPIKA!"

They stared at each other as if they were afraid that this was just a trick or illusion. They both didn't know what to say. All they knew was that they smiled at each other and didn't think of how awkward their position was – Killua on all fours on top of Kurapika.

"Are? Kurapika?"

The sound of Gon's voice broke their staring game as both turned to look at the spiky haired boy.

"Hello, Gon," Kurapika greeted.

And then as if on cue, Senritsu came. 

"Kurapika! What—"

She suddenly stopped short when she saw Gon and Killua. 

"Yo, Senritsu!" greeted Killua as he prepared to stand, probably realizing their embarrassing position.

But the white haired boy found that it was useless as Kurapika's hands snaked around his waist and pushed him down again towards the blonde. 

Killua's eyes widened. "Kurapika!"

"Senritsu, please tell Neon that I'll be taking as indefinite vacation. I'll call when I'm ready to come back. But until then, tell her I put you in charge."

Senritsu smiled understandingly. "I'll tell her. Nice seeing you again, Killua-kun, Gon-kun."

Gon, taking the hint that he wasn't really needed there at the moment, stood up and dusted his clothes.

"Uh, I guess I'll get going, too. Call me, na Killua?"

Said Killua nodded mutely. He was too busy staring at a certain blonde.

"Tell me all about whatever adventure you were in when we meet with you, ok Gon?" Kurapika said, the smile in his face getting wider.

"Ok. Ja."

"Bye."

No one spoke a word even after they were left alone. But it wasn't needed. Everything was evident in their eyes. There was bliss beyond bliss in them as they realized that they had found each other… finally. 

"I love you," Killua said softly.

Suddenly, tears flowed from Kurapika's eyes. The blonde was expecting something like 'I missed you' but not the three words he had longed to hear for so long. He was expecting that later.

Meanwhile, Killua's eyes widened in concern. Thoughts ran through his mind. Maybe he phrased it wrong. Maybe he should've said 'I missed you' after all. He was moving too fast… 

But the doubt in Killua's mind was soon gone when he found Kurapika's lips on his. It was a kiss that he had waited for so long. A kiss from the one he loved the most. It was a kiss that said a million 'I love you' s better than saying it. And Killua just let himself melt in Kurapika's lips.

_Two figures almost seemed one as they held each other in their arms. Utmost happiness and love overflowed in them. The two people that were once separated were now each other's arms, never to be separated again. They knew that the trust they gave to destiny and to the power of love had paid of. They were now together and will remain so until the end of time. _

_The bright full moon loomed over them, the stars helping the moon illuminate such a special night as one thought ran in their minds._

_Love did see us through._

- Owari -

**Author's Notes:** Like it? Loved it? Hate it? Tell me, ok? Please review! And Killua's hair does look platinum white when it the moon shines on it, na?

**Disclaimers:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Only the story is mine.

_Destiny, Life and Love _is copyright of Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 11Feb2k4, 08:20a. No part of this fanfic may be reproduced without the consent of the author. All Rights Reserved. 2004.


End file.
